brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin (Revised): Chapter 4, part 2
Hisagi read over the paper in his hands with a mixture of disinterest and suspicion. Black, bold text read: SPECIAL REQUEST: Escort needed. Caravan headed south. Destination: Freighton Town. He stopped reading and looked up at his twin sons, brow raised. “Escort mission? I thought you didn’t like those.” “It’s been slow,” Ritz shrugged, displaying disinterest. “I don’t really care what kind of mission it is.” “And you?” He looked over at Haku. “I’m just going wherever he’s going,” He pointed a thumb at his brother. Ritz shot a glare at Haku before looking back at his father. His gaze returned to Ritz. “This mission was your idea?” He stiffened slightly. It was barely noticeable. “…Yeah.” Hisagi pondered the situation. He knew what they were up to. His sons had chosen this mission simply because it took them south. Zen had gone south. They wanted to interfere, and he couldn’t let that happen. On the other hand, it could be an opportunity to…motivate Zen. Arriving to a decision, he smiled, handing the paper back to them. “Alright. Fine, you may take the mission.” Ritz took the paper, cautiously. He and his twin glanced at each other. “That’s it?” he asked in disbelief. Their father shrugged. “Were you expecting something else?” I was expecting you to say no, He thought, but shook his head “N-no. Um…we’ll be back in a few weeks.” He nodded, watching them as they turned to leave. “Oh, do me a favor and send in Ko on your way out, would you?” They hesitated at the door before closing it behind them. “Way to back me up there,” Ritz hissed at his brother. Haku held his hands up in defense. “Hey, it went okay, didn’t it? Granted, I’m surprised, but we got what we wanted, didn’t we?” He rolled his eyes. “Well, since I got to do the explaining, you can go get Ko while I pack our things.” Haku went rigid. “What?” Ritz waved his hand as he turned and walked down the hall. “Have fun.” Haku sighed in exasperation before heading downstairs. Like his brother, he was surprised Hisagi had conceded so easily. When they first saw the mission posted on the bulletin board, they knew it would be obvious to their father what they were trying to do. He also knew that even if Hisagi agreed, there was nothing they could do once they found Zen—if they found her. She would refuse any help they offered her. Still, he had to know if she was still alive. And if she wasn’t, well…he hadn’t planned that far yet. He found Ko just as he was coming up the stairs. “Father wants you in his office.” “Ritz is packing your bags. Where are you going?” He demanded. “A job, somewhere south-west. Escort mission, but it’s been slow, so I don’t care at this point.” Ko eyed him with suspicion as he countered, “Then you won’t mind if I go instead?” Haku was caught off guard. “Are you really that bored? Ritz has been pretty restless, so getting out of the house will be good for him. Don’t bother.” “I see. Does father know you are planning on disobeying him?” “What?” “He sent Zen away to teach her a lesson, yet even now you plot behind his back to bring her home. She will never learn. In the end, you will only bring her harm. Father may see fit to teach her a more permanent lesson, but dense mind can’t see past your selfish justification.” Haku glowered at his older brother. “I forgot that you blindly follow everything our father says. I don’t need to justify myself. I’m trying to save a member of our family. You seem to forget the fact that she’s your sister.” His expression darkened. “Our relation is an unfortunate fact, and one I do not relish, I assure you.” He brushed past him. “Is it because of mother?” Haku spat. Ko froze. He already knew he had provoked him, but he kept going despite better judgement. “Ever since she died, you’ve always belittled Zen. Why? What did she ever do to you?” His shadow sprung out from beneath him, stopping inches from Haku’s throat. He already had his pistol out, aimed at the back of his brother’s head. The two of them stood motionless, each one ready to take off the other’s head if either of them moved. “You’ve always pretended to know everything, little brother,” Ko spoke quietly, menacingly, “but this is one matter you know nothing about. I advise you to stay out of it.” Haku felt a cold sweat trail down his face. His hand trembled slightly, but otherwise he was perfectly still. After what seemed like an eternity, Ko’s shadow finally retreated. Without a second glance or another word, he went up the stairs to Hisagi’s office. Haku released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He holstered his pistol and pinched the bridge of his nose, playing the events of what just happened over in his mind. “I’m so stupid…” Ritz approached, catching his remark. “Well, I’m glad we agree,”. When his twin didn’t retort, snap, or even look at him, he tilted his head. “Hey, are you alright?” He waved him off. “Just fine. Come on, let’s get out of here.” Ritz tossed him his pack. “I’m not your pack horse. Carry your own stuff.” He caught it. “Thanks for your concern.” *** Ko knocked on his father’s office door and entered after receiving the invitation to come in. He approached his father’s desk, and waited. Hisagi seemed more focused on the papers in his hands as he addressed his son. “Good to see you, Ko,” He greeted him wryly. “Did you need me for something, father?” He looked up. “Haku and Ritz are going on a mission that is taking them south. I’m sure you know what that means.” He didn’t respond, but the dark expression in his eyes answered for him. “I want you to follow them. Find Zen, and give her a little…push, shall we say? Just make sure she knows where she stands.” Ko’s eyes narrowed. “You could have told me that without sending Haku and Ritz. They’ll only interfere.” Hisagi chuckled. “Come now, you mean to tell me you could have tracked Zen on your own?” He scoffed slightly. He absolutely refused to admit that he had a terrible sense of direction, and that he got lost very easily on his own. “Fine,” He spoke, “What should I do about those two?” “Send them home,” His father answered, returning his attention to the paperwork on his desk. “In one piece, preferably, but you are allowed to do what you must.” He nodded, and turned to leave. “One more thing,” Hisagi added, “I’m sending you to test Zen. However, if she fails...well, let’s just say I won’t hold it against you.” He smirked, chuckling. “That is what you want, isn’t it?” Ko said nothing in reply as he closed the door behind him. *** Zen continued to travel in a general South-Western direction in stunned silence. She was vaguely aware of the fact that her units were having some sort of conversation in her mind, but she didn’t care to listen. She didn’t notice that the birds had resumed their song, or that the path was surrounded by lively grass. Her mind was still in the ruins of the village—or rather its ashes. She wasn’t fully aware of how long she had been walking. She stopped as she arrived at a familiar sight. The grassy terrain blended into a large ring of ash, a long, jagged split in the earth down the middle. From above, she imagined it might have looked like a gaping black hole. She realized that she was staring at the remains of the second village, the one the old man said would also receive ‘judgement’. Judgement from who? Her attention shifted to a figure approaching from the opposite end of the circle of ash. It was hard to tell who it was from a distance, but it was a tall figure—most likely male—with a staff-like object in his right hand. The stranger seemed to notice her as well. He began to walk towards her. When he drew closer, Zen saw his appearance in detail. He was an old man with long white hair and an almost equally long white beard hiding most of his face. An eyepatch covered his right eye, but despite what little she could see he seemed to be smiling. He wore black and white robes with a purple sash about his waste. Zen could see now that the staff was actually closer to a spear in appearance. He stopped about ten paces away. She didn’t feel threatened by him. He seemed to bear a surprisingly calm, almost comforting, presence. He planted the spear head into the ash and leaned on the shaft to support his weight, but he did not seem winded or tired. “Hello, young lady. You wouldn’t happen to be from this village, would you? If so, I’m sorry to say that this ash is all that’s left of it. You should count yourself lucky you weren’t here when it happened.” “I’m not from here,” Zen clarified. “Do you know what caused this?” The man looked around. “I have an idea. Or a hunch. Or maybe it’s nothing.” His left eye brightened and she could tell he was smiling again. “Whose acquaintance do I have the pleasure of making?” “Zen Samui, sir.” “So polite.” “If I may ask, why are you here? You don’t seem to be from this village either.” He shrugged, again surveying his surroundings. “I was in the area when I heard the earth shake and saw the bright light. Two bright lights. I imagine there’s another village further north that’s been dealt the same fate. Very strange, don’t you think?” He finally looked back at her. Zen began to feel that the man before her was more strange than the circumstances. He kept taking long looks at the grasslands around them, then brief stares at her. She felt unnerved every time he looked at her, and she soon realized why. He wasn’t looking at her to converse, he was studying her, almost looking through her. He wasn’t just enjoying the landscape around them, either. He was studying that, too. The way he leaned on the spear for support was odd to. She could tell his feet were bearing most of the weight, but both hands still held tight to the weapon. His bearing was eerily unnerving, though she didn’t know why. She still felt safe. He didn’t give off a dangerous air. Then she realized something. He was perfectly positioned for an attack. The reason she felt uneasy was because his posture was disguised as a fighting stance. He was studying a possible enemy. He was observing possible battlegrounds. This man before her was very dangerous, and he stood only ten steps away. Zen unknowingly took a step backwards at this realization. “Hm? What’s wrong?” He asked innocently, his countenance unchanging. He remained still. No dangerous aura emanated from him. “S-sorry,” Zen forced herself to meet his eye, “I’m a little distracted. If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll be on my way.” He shrugged. “Shame. I was enjoying the company. Quiet thing, though, aren’t you? Ah well.” Another grin. “Maybe we’ll meet again in the future. Nice to meet you, Zen Samui.” He plucked up his spear, using it like a walking stick. Zen remained perfectly still as he passed by her. Still no change in his visage. Maybe she was just imagining things. Regardless, she didn’t dare move until she was sure he was gone. “Zen? Are you okay?” Selena asked. She swallowed dryly. “Yeah…he was just…odd, that’s all.” She began to cross through the ash circle. “Do you think he knows what happened to these villages? Maybe he’s just not telling you.” “There a lot of things he was hiding, Selena. I should have asked his name. He’s someone I probably need to avoid crossing paths with.” *** Grahdens knelt down and touched the ash at his feet, rubbing it between his fingers. It almost radiated with energy. He wiped his hand on his robe and stood, surveying the surroundings. What a waste of life. No doubt a certain god was responsible, though he couldn’t be sure who. He would try to find answers, but a part of him knew it was too late for that. A greater scheme had been set into motion and it was time to take action. Category:Blog posts